Ridley Songs
Because there are so many that they all get their own page now. Ridley: Right Back At Ya! (By SalsaSavant ) Ridley Ridley Ridley that the name you should know Ridley Ridley Ridley he's the star of the show He's strong in a fight, He's got maximum height! Ridley Ridley Ridley's the one! He comes a-flyyyyin' at ya! He comes a-flyyyyin' at ya! Beat him with your attack, He keeps comin' right back! He's got a grudge held against ya fer sure, yeah! " How can I help you, Samus Aran?" "I need a weapon to murder that there Ridley!" "That's what we do best on Planet Zebes!" "Hold on, you need authorization from meeee!" Ooooh, Ridley Ridley Ridley! Ending your life! Ridley Ridley Ridley, He'll cause your strife! Be afraid of his size, He'll see the fear in your eyes! Ridley! (Ridley!) Ridleeeeeeeeey! Ridley, Ridley, Ridley Ridley Ridley's the oooooooooone! Flyin' at ya, YEAH! Ridley, Like a Boss (By Insanylum13) Sakurai:Mr. Ridley thanks for coming to your performance review Ridley:RAAAARRRR (No prob) Sakurai:So you're in charge around here, is that fair to say? Ridley:RAWRAWR (Absolutely, I'm a Boss) Sakurai:Take us through a day in the life of a Boss Ridley:RAAAAAAAWWWRRRRGHHARGLE (Well the first thing I do is) RAAAAAAAAAAAAARREE (Cast a shadow *like a boss*) RARARRE(Absorb damage *like a boss*) RARIBERITARFLEWAFFLE (Flail my tail *like a boss*) RAIEUJ (Fire fireballs *like a boss*) RIAMTOOBIGRARGAR (Grab a fighter *like a boss*) RAMERICA (Fly off the screen *like a boss*) RYAMICRYING (Grab Samus *like a boss*) RIDLEYNEEDSLUV(Catch a missile *like a boss*) RAMDATBEACH (Rub her against the wall *like a boss*) RIDDLERISBETTERDANRIDLEY ( Call Sakurai *like a boss*) RAGERIDRAAAYRWARAR (Cry deeply *like a boss*) RIDLEYREFUND (Demand a refund *like a boss*) YUUUUUUMMMM (Eat a baby *like a boss*) RARRRPRFANBYS (Disappointed fans *like a boss*) RNOTPLAYABULL (Not playable *like a boss*) RPIFRHJPD (Hope for Smash 5 *like a boss*) RBVTIBVHBF ( **** on Sal Ramano's desk *like a boss*) RIHWRI (Buy a super missile *like a boss*) RHDOUCH (In my mouth *like a boss*) ROHNO (I'm too big, I can't do it) RIMUSTGOON (opt out) REVENGERARRGH (Puke on Sal Ramano's desk *like a boss*) RICANTJUMP (I can't jump out the window *like a boss*) OHLOOKAGUY (Pleasure Anthony Higgs *like a boss*) RITALLIN (Score some diet pills *like a boss*) NEEDTOCALLALLSTATE (Crash Samus's ship *like a boss*) UARGHHDpSOHSPO<3 (Pleasure myself *like a boss*) YUUUUMMM (Eat some chicken strips *like a boss*) FINALLYSMALLENOUGH (Chop my tail off *like a boss*) WHATISTDIS (Black out is Bristar *like a boss*) IFEELYOURPAIN (Meet a giant alligator *like a boss*) IFIMNOTPLAYABLEYOUCANTBE (Kill him out of spite *like a boss*) UPRGRADRECSREVEVR (Turn into Meta Ridley *like a boss*) BSHBRIBRHI (Bomb Sakurai headquarters *like a boss*) THSISTEENDRAAARR (Get deconfirmed *like a boss*) BHI@RbHEbHIBDN (Now I'm dead *like a boss* *like a boss) Sakurai:Uhhuh, so that's the average day for you then? Ridley:RURGH (No doubt) Sakurai:You pleasure Anthony Riggs and get deconfirmed? Ridley:RARRRRRRR (Hell Yeah) Sakurai:I think at one point you said something about pleasuring yourself? Ridley: NOPE Sakurai:I'm sure you did Ridley:Nope Sakurai:Okay, this has been eye opening for me Ridley:RARARARFERDFR (I'm a boss) Sakurai:Yeah, I know, I made that transparently clear 400 times Ridley RAGERGRDG (I'm a boss) Sakurai:Yeah, Yeah, I got it Ridley: RFBKHRNH (I'm a boss) Sakurai:Yeah, great, I heard you, BYE Dead K. Rool:"HE'S A BOSS" Ridleymon (By Powerclaw1) I WANNA BE, THE RIDLEY'S BAE, LIKE NO RIDLEY EVER WAS! TO RIDLEY THEM IS MY REAL TEST, TO RIDLEY THEM IS MY CAUSE! I WILL RIDLEY ACROSS THE LAND, RIDLEYING FAR AND WIDE! EACH RIDLEYMON TO RIDLEY-STAND, THE RIDLEY THAT'S INSIIIIIIIIIDE! RIDLEYMON R.I.D.L.E.Y. (By kidmf935 ) SCR EEE, EEE, REE REE oh yeah! D, d, de, d, d, de, d, d, de de de de dede no-ohhhh The story begins with who's gonna win Knowin' the danger that lies within Aboard Norfair a giant at heart Who wanted to unlock the mysteries of death I am the Ridley, that's what I am I am the Ridley, I got the master plan I am the Ridley, that's what I am I am the Ridley, with the master plan I'm plotting my schemes wherever I go They're perfect in every way I'd love to destroy the Samus you know She's an obstacle that always gets in my way I love playing this game by my rules I will conquer all space with my tools All my pirates are made for destruction I will build my empire I will succeed and you will see With my pirates there is no retreat I am the Ridley, that's what I am I am the Ridley, I got the master plan I am the Ridley, that's what I am I am the Ridley, I got the master plan I am the enemy, I will succeed My mission, yeah, I must complete My name is Ridley, don't forget my name! If you ask me again, I'll tell you the same I am the Ridley, that's what I am I am the Ridley, I got the master plan I am the Ridley, that's what I am I am the Ridley, I got the master master plan I am the Ridley! Category:Ridley Category:Songs